Lexus "Lex" the Politoed
Lex is a mobianised Politoed, and protector of a place known as "The Pulvix". He is allied with Hugo the Zobian. Name: Lexus Nickname(s): Lex (been called this his whole life) Full name: Lexus Gengulfus Nakrian Species: Mobian/Pokèmon/Politoed Gender: Male Alignment: Hero Age: 12 Weapon of choice: Hydrokinesis Relationship status: Has a slight crush on a girl named Lara (page soon) Friends: Hugo the Turphant (not Zobian, He's a Turphant now), Wreck the Fox, Pilcrowpilcrowpilcrow the zoobloo, Kio the Simplicitex, various others (nazino residents) Other friends: Static the cat, Leonard the Hyena, Sam the Rabbit, Dash the turtle, RavenCool the Wolf, Malakai the meerkat(come on meme) Shimmer the hedgehog, Penelope the hedgehog, Vultro the Fennec (but his owner is dead or something) SOON TO HAVE MORE INFO ADDED General Life Gugh, I'm rebooting this. First adventure (or as many people call it, history) Lex was born. Much like you or me, except in this case what was being born was an anthropomorphic pokemon with two deedlyboppers due to a genetic mutation. For a long time, the two deedlyboppers were a mystery. No scientist could understand how the genetic mutation had come about. This is because the genetic mutation had not come through a scientific cause. It had come through an ancient magical force, from the tribes of the mobemon many years before. The wise mobemon elders spoke a prophecy- one of a special one, with two stalks on the forehead, will bring the crippled from their deathbed. He will save the lives of those who are weak, and enlighten the people who are bleak. His power of mind, not bruised and not dented, will save this world from Clyde the demented. As you may have figured out, this "special one" was Lex. Lex went through ten years without knowing this. He grew up, he made friends, and he went to the local school. But one day changed his normal (ish, nothing is normal when you live in a robot) life, into a life of action, adventure, and mortal danger. It was the night when the union invaded. ("The union" is the combined forces of Lord Povenkios and BloodLord the devious.) The invasion caused chaos. Many people were forced to evacuate their homes. A small army rebellion was set up, led by the quartet (Now known as team boom) Hugo the Zobian, Pilcrowpilcrowpilcrow the Zoobloo, Wreck the Fox and Lex. The three fought their way through to the two masters of the invasion, Lord Povenkios and Bloodlord. Lord Povenkios caught Lex out of the corner of his eye (if It could be called an eye) and screamed at him, ordered the minions to stop, everything. He looked at Lex, and gave a startled- YOU!!! IT IS YOU!!'''' '' Lex of course didn't have a clue what he was talking about. He expressed this. Lord Povenkios said- "''You don't know? PAH! Nice try, but I know it's you. The one the prophecy spoke of. DO THE WORDS- A SPECIAL ONE, WITH TWO STALKS ON THE FORHEAD, WILL BRING THE CRIPPLED FROM THEIR DEATHBED? WILL SAVE THE LIVES OF THOSE WHO ARE WEAK, AND ENLIGHTEN THE PEOPLE WHO ARE BLEAK?!! '''HIS POWER OF MIND, NOT BRUISED AND DENTED, WILL SAVE THIS WORLD FROM CLYDE THE DEMENTED!!!!" Povenkios went insane somewhere in the middle of this sentence, and never finished it. (For those of you who don't know, Clyde the Demented is a mythical god who's story is often told to the children of mobius. He was a creature of pure evil and darkness, wished to recreate the universe in his own way. He was sealed away into another realm by the ancient Mobemon, into a blank dimension so that he could create his own universe there and be content. Clyde, however, was not a content person.... What most mobians don't know however, is that that is a story as true as a diary. Not one aspect is false. Apart from the part where it doesn't mention that there is a religion who worship Clyde, called the Kaurak. Povenkios and BloodLord are very devout followers of Kaurakianity, and wish to destroy those who aren't. Of course, if Clyde every returns, he will kill the kaurakians anyway. He's that kinda guy. The Union were attempting to destroy Lex so that Clyde would not be defeated. Moving on...) Poveenkios was moving on to kill lex, and had his attacked poised... when a blow hit him on the head. It instantly teleported the entire union away. It was a blow from a goteleport gun, held by Hugo the Zobian. A day later, lex had fully recovered from his shock of being the subject of an ancient prophecy, he was at last able to go to the awards ceremony with Hugo and the rest. He spoke to people about it, and discovered the many facts about the mobémon. He realised that what he had to do was his fate and destiny. He told his friends, invited Wreck round, and suggested to all of them to become a team to fight against the union. The team are now successful villain fighters and heroes, and they get stuck in when danger strikes. Under construction (sort of) Personality Lex is often portrayed as the social type, always eager to make new friends and talk to others. He does try not to appear rude or unkind practically all the time, but sometimes he makes a mistake. Whilst he is eager to speak, he always appears as very shy when speaking, which oddly counters his like of talking to new people. Lex is actually a great friend to have, as he may not be the brightest but he is great company to enjoy. Lex is extremely loyal to add to that, and will put in the greatest of effort to save his friends. He can also, however, be fairly oblivious of when others are speaking, and he does go on a bit. Other info Lex was born a mobianised Pokèmon, and was never actually mobianised during his lifetime. It is unknown to anyone how Lex came into contact with the Kings rock, as he keeps this a secret from anyone as he believes the kings rock to be too powerful to go into the wrong hands, and so simply does not tell anybody out of sheer fear for mobius. Apparently, he bought his gloves in a place named Techtown, (see SFW) but his boots were given to him by Hugo. Constructor Lex is gifted with the mild power of creation, and is classified as a "Constructor". This means he can create things occasionally and with difficulty using the things around him. Similiar to master builders from the Lego movie, but a little less advanced. This power is shared by many residents of the pulvix, including Hugo the Zobian and others. SSB Info (Needs editing) Normal attacks A- Antenna lash AAA- Lash lash headbutt <-> A- Backflip kick V A- Pounds ground with fists ^ A- Spin dash jump Air attacks Nair- Spins in water whilst jumping Soon to be edited Smashes ^ B- A kind of ground pound but pounding up <-> B- Creates a wave and makes it go V B- Creates small water tornado around himself SOOPAH SAMAHSH Turns into mega hydra Lex (Basically creates a giant version of himself out of water and controls it) Pet(s) Lex adopted Numbawat when he found Numbawat unconscious on the roadside when he was out on a trip. Lex rushed to save him, and Numbawat has been owned by Lex ever since. Numbawat is the only known living chao to speak. Combat techniques Lex very rarely uses his hands to fight. Instead, he uses his deedlyboppers to whack people, because they are gifted with a peculiar amount of strength. If Lex is not using his deedlyboppers, then he is using Hydrokinesis in some way. Lex actually CAN'T DO A SPIN DASH?!!!?!?!?!??!!! but h can do other cool things, like spin round and create a small water tornado around himself which he can keep up for five minutes, and he can also move whilst in this phase, just slower than normal. He does strange antenna-lash-punch things when he punds them on the ground and makes it vibrate. He also does a strange sort of thrusting movement upwards,giving anyone above him a nasty shock! Quotes "Just shut up." "Ok. I'll explain it all again. I am the chosen one of some ancient prophecy who was destined using these two deedlybopper things to save this world from a dark god called Clive the deranged or something. Good enough?" "If you have a problem with me, then it's your problem, not mine." (stolen from me lol) "Well, that was cruddy." - E rank "May I please see the editor?" - D rank "Hmm..." - C rank "Getting good at this!" - B rank "YES! VICTORY!" - ''A rank "''I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THIS RANK EXISTED!!"- S rank (lol) Gallery Oh Whatever http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/21582055/ Lex the Politode.jpg|Lex by Sovash100 (THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH) Lex.png|Lex, by me on sonic character creator(kevicus) Lexus.png|Amazing world of Gumball Lex by Froz (It'ssoawesomethanksIdidn'tknowyou'dfinishedit) Lex sonic riders style.png|Lex art Sonic riders style (ILUVITFANKS 8D) I'm not sure whether it uploaded it the previous time.png|Original sketches of Gumball Lex Lex.jpeg|Lex by me. He looks a little Japanese. Lex politoad.png Lex derp.png Lex picture fully digital.jpeg|Lex being an idiot (I'm crap at digital and I used sai) Lex digital.png|click on it To see it better Lex in paint.png|Lex in MS PAINT WHICH I THOUGH I DIDN'T HAVE!!!!!!!!!! Lex ding fix.png|Possibly the most fucking amazing picture of any of my characters I have ever seen. Thank you Sigma. I have realised my purpose in life. (TO ASK YOU FER MOAR REKWESTS lol) Something SCARY.png|Yes, well.... Lex and co 1.png|LOL my new series of comics Dark Lex.png|RANDOM DARK LEX!!!! Lex says NO.png|Sorry dash, i hope you don't mind... Lex picture.jpg|Random doodle (one of my best pics ^^) Why does this bug me.jpg|This really bugs me. DeathBattle3.jpg|Awesomeness by rage/blank (THIS IS AWESOME!) Lex the Politoed doom strikes.png|Doom strikes- A game in the Lex series based mainly around combat and duelling others. (Page coming soon ^^) Lex and Cartoon Comics Lex request.jpg|He has a point XD (awesomeness by Sam) Zone cop Lex.png|HMM, I WONDER WHO MADE THIS XD but this is seriously the best picture in the history of every universe and dimension. Untitled345.png|OH GOD WAT by Rage LEX GAME.png|THE UNBELIEVABLY AWEMAYZHENG GAME BY SHRIMP L-ex.png|Haiden gave me this little amazingness when I pronounced "Ferreira" right. And you've gotta say he looks adorable in this pic. Lex backround.png|Fanstastico Lex wallpaper by Dash :)))) 30 questions 1.) Describe your character's relationship with their parents. Was it good, bad? Were they spoilt rotten, or ignored? Do they still get along now, or not? A) lex gets on well with his parents. They raised him well enough. He wasn't ignored, and certainly wasn't spoilt. He doesn't see them very often, due to "heroic duties". 2.) What are your character's most prominent Physical features? A) Well, his two deedlyboppers. Antenna, whatever. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and how they got it. If they have none, is there a reason? A) Lex has no scars. His reptilian skin is practically uncuttable, but he can be bruised 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? A) Lex occasionally makes an annoying comment about this, but generally he is not vain. 5.) What is your character's rating on the Kinsey scale? A) Hellit! Zero! 6.) Describe your characters happiest memory. A) well… discovering he was the special one made him very happy, as he knew he was the one to destroy the darkest villain of time. 7.) Is there a moment your character wishes to erase from their past? Why? A) Well, probably the time when Krakkarak (coming soon) possessed him, as living whilst trying to suppress an evil spirit from your mind is a torment you cannot imagine. 8.) Day of favourites! What's your character's favourite ice cream flavour? Colour? Song? Flower? 9.) Who does your character trust? A) Well, friends, family, and residents of the pulvix (only if they are not suspicious) 10.) Can you define a turning point in your characters life? A) I can define two. 1. The day the union invaded (a good point) 2. The events of Krakkarak (his darkest memory) 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? A) this quiz is obviously not designed for sonic characters. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy or behind the times? Letters or email? A) lex knows how to use things like those communication watch things, but isn't exactly a mechanic. He is not, "behind the times". 13.) what does your character's bed look like when he/she wakes up? (etc.) A) Well, lex rarely has sweet dreams (Krakkarak) so the covers will often have fallen off the bed within an hour of sleep. 14.) how does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? A) lex doesn't really care, but he prefers the cold. 15.)Is your character an early bird or a night owl? A) lex is often eager to get up because he likes doing stuff and getting on with things, but partly because he wants to get away from Krakkarak. 16.) Are there any blood relatives your character is immediate ones? A) lex gets on well with his grandparents and cousins, but never gets to see them. 17.) What does your characters workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? A) Um... 18.) is your character a good cook? What is there favourite recipe? A) The only thing lex can cook is water. 19.) What is your character's preferred method of travel? A) He likes teleportation, but often has to walk. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? A) He has two. A fear of nightmares and pyrophobia. (Not a fear of pyrophobia, he actually has pyrophobia) 21.) What would your characters cutie Mark be? A) if I knew what a cutie Mark was, that would be easier to answer. 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? A) He would go to the future, to see who wins- Kaurak or the righteous people of the world? 23.) is your character superstitious? A) Lex thinks superstition is a game played far too seriously, and thinks it is stupid. 24.) What is your characters ideal romantic partner? A) Lex would like a girlfriend, and would like one with the following traits- •Understands him •Sense of humour •Intelligent •Generally nice •TOMBOY. Lex cannot stand girly girls. 25.) What are your characters hands like? Are they small, long, calloused, stubby? A) I don't even...why would that information ever be useful to you? 26.) Second day of favourites! Comfort food, guilty pleasure, outfit, Season, holiday? A) He likes donuts, no guilty pleasures, his boots and gloves, no season, and CHRISTMAS!!!!! YEAH! 27.) Give a song which explains your characters life. A) Oh, and by complete coincidence there must be a song which explains lex's life. Yeah. 28.) If your characters life was a genre, what would it be? A) A few. An action adventure (Looking at Haiden lol) possibly a horror/action fusion (Krakkarak) 29.) What does your character smell like? Do they wear perfurme? A) Normally I would say "Seriously?" but Lex smells mildly of seawater. I don't really know why. 30.) And finally: write a letter to your character from yourself. A) Dear Lex Hi lex! Hey, I made you pretty cool. I mean you're a "chosen one" and everything! And yeah I possessed you with an evil spirit which you have to suppress, but *gets beat up* Yours truly The Evilbreaker A) Ice cream…hmm…mint choc. Colour? Bright Green. Song? Lex isn't that into music. Flower? Venus fly trap. Category:Good Category:Lizards Category:Males